


We Can Work It Out

by moon_hedgehog



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Attempt at Humor, Lily is probably a shipper, M/M, References to the Beatles, Road Trips, Sebastian swears a lot, Stefano is my neko boy, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 11:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13247451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_hedgehog/pseuds/moon_hedgehog
Summary: Sebastian just saved his enemy from STEM; now he has a daughter, a murderous cat-like photographer, and he definitely needs to drink.





	We Can Work It Out

**Author's Note:**

> **!warning!**  
>  here we romanticizing and kawaiing serial killers, oops.  
> _  
> i was ruseb shipper once, but then i saw Stefano T_T  
> sorry, Seb.  
> _  
> Beatles - We Can Work It Out

_Fuck –_ thinks Sebastian. To be honest, he thinks this simple word from the moment he got here. Only now there is a huge bloody thing hanging over him, with a camera instead of a head – and the word has never been truer. He is almost sure that this is the work of that psycho photographer who kidnapped his daughter. He becomes absolutely sure when a guy with Polaroid camera and friendly, predatory smile on his face stands near the “thing”. Seb is going to put at least a whole clip into him, but from behind the photographer timidly peeping Lily, and he pushes her towards her father. The pistol has to be put off, but Castellanos swears that it’s only for a while.

 

Juli thinks that Sebastian is an idiot. Frankly speaking, such thoughts are also visiting him – what kind of jerk would get to rescue the serial killer from the anger of the leader of some fucked up cult? What kind of jerk would entrust his own daughter to this very serial killer? What kind of jerk would pull a serial killer out from the STEM, while at the same time risking his own skin? Seb, of course, has a million excuses – like there was no one else to trust, like he was just traumatized, but in fact he’s a good man; Kidman sends them to the road trip, gives money, car, and stays on to finish the remains of Mobius. All of the Castellano’s excuses get stuck in his throat when on the next day of the trip, Valentini buys at the gas station headband with cat’s ears. And boldly puts it on his head.

 

Sebastian doesn’t know for why the hell Stefano tailing them, and even more he epiphanies from why he has allowed him. Castellanos doesn’t have a specific move plan; Kidman told him to go as far as possible, to where he and Lily could begin a new life. So they’re just going, burning gasoline and leaving the past behind. But when there is a psychopath sitting in your car, idly clicking the buttons of his unbreakable Polaroid, you need rules. And the first rule was not to kill anyone for the sake of art. Valentini then noticeably dejected, but also noticeably cheered up when he heard that it was still possible to kill for self-defense purposes. Seb understood that about “self-defense purposes” would take a long time to explain.

 

With every kilometer of their road, Lily becomes attached to the photographer more and more. She tells him everything in the world, fingering his hair with a keen interest and weaving wreaths of poppies and dry grass for him. Stefano even seems to like her attention; and Seb just right to wipe a single tear, because his daughter isn’t so interested in him, the newly acquired father, than in this psycho. Lily forces Valentini to photograph the world around him; Lily plays with him in “association”; Lily draws a lot, and the photographer smiles and praises her art. One of the drawings one day comes first to Castellanos; on it he and Stefano _holding hands_ , and Sebastian realizes that it must be burned immediately. He also realizes that he needs to drink, but now no one allows him to the bottle.

 

They spend the nights at cheap motels, eat breakfast together, listen to Metallica and Beatles on the car, and actively trying to forget the horrors of STEM and the past. Sebastian thinks that for Lily it reminds a family; for him it reminds some dog-and-pony show; and he doesn’t know what it reminds to Stefano, but he looks noticeably younger. Sometimes he stares greedily at pretty waitresses, and Seb has to literally cover them with his body because the photographer doesn’t look at him like he looks on them (like they’re objects of art). Castellanos doesn’t know whether it’s good or bad, but as long as it works, he cannot complain. Sometimes Stefano seems too damn cute – with this stupid pirate eyepatch (Lily’s gift), cat’s ears on his head (Seb forgot to burn them), and a camera, peacefully hanging from his neck. Sometimes Seb thinks that all this madness can work.

 

But most of the time he thinks _fuck_. He’s stuck in a big trouble.


End file.
